Fire meets love
by Rycon58
Summary: When natsu is finally introduced to love he doesn't take it well as much as everyone would have thought. He soon realizes that this new thing called love will change the ways he views other people. I wont mention the pairing because thats for me to know and you to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**hello thanks for the view. If you could review, even if it is criticism, or fav the story that would be great. Thank you.**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful orange and yellow. In a field with lushes green grass two people stood there. The wind was picking up.

"So whats up lucy." A guy with pink hair said . His hair was blowing to the right of him and his his eye that were as black as coal only gazed upon her.

"N-n-natsu I think I liked you for awhile." She said in a rushing and very embarresed voice. Her blonde hair blew to the left of her. She seen him look down. She knew he would most likely reject her but she had hope that maybe he would say yes.

He looked up and responded with " Then you want to go out?" He might have gone with a yes but deep down he wasn't sure. He really didn't think or know about like or love.

She looked up with an excited and shocked look and she said "y-yes."

* * *

Later that night Natsu layed on his bed replaying that scene over and over.

The question finally occured to him _why did she like me?_

Was it because of his personality, or his looks? Was it the fact that he saved her many times and she thinks she owes me something?

* * *

Natsu walked into the guild like any other day. He then notices everyone whispering, pointing and giggling in his direction. He was confused about what was going on. Was there something on his face?

He then walks over to Gajeel who maybe the only one not busy looking at Natsu. He said "Why are all eyes and fingers on me? Gajeel?"

Gajeel finaly looked up after finishing his meal and responded with "You and blonde have been a hyped pairing since she has arrived. Gihee."

Natsu forgot all about it until Gajeel brought it up. After remembering he felt tapping on his right shoulder. He turned his head to the right and his cheek met a soft finger.

He heard a giggle and noticed it was lucy smiling with both eyes closed. She then ambushed him with a hug. Natsu was surprised. To him everthing was going way to fast to him.

He gently pushed lucy away. He ran out of the guild with his head down and hoping he didn't hurt lucy.

He soon found himself at the feild where the confession took place at. He sighed and fell on to his back. He put his right hand in the air and closed his eyes. When he opened them he found out he actually went to sleep.

He stood up noticing a tree not so far from him. As he made way to the tree he gazed upon the stares. He sat down with his back aginst the tree. He wondered about the thing called love that was about to change his life completely.

"Why did I accept. Things would have been a lot simpler if I denyed her." He murmured. Would denying lucy hurt her?

"Hey, I finally found you." A familiar voice said coming closer to him "Gihee." After he heared that he instant ly knew it was Gajeel.

Once Gajeel shown himself natsu asked Gajeel a hard question to answer and it was "what is love?."

Gajeel answered with "umm love is ... is like" he then thouh of levy the girl he like ever since he joined the guild. He continued " love is always thinking about her, willing to do alot for her. Umm like you care for them?"

"But I care about alot of people. So I love them all." Natsu responded

"No." Gajeel faced palmed and then continued "its like a different type of care almost like you care and admire them more then anyone. WAIT, what do you got me saying!"

Natsu laughed "thanks Gajeel that helped alot." He started walking away only to here gihee.

* * *

Natsu was on his bed again and for the second night in a row he layed there thinking about lucy. He thought he only cared about her as much as anyone else. So he decided tomorrow he'll take lucy out to dinner to confirm it all.

* * *

The next day he walked in to fairy tail. He looked around trying to find lucy, but she wasnt around. He hoped he didn't hurt her much by running off.

He then goes in to the library. He was looking around and wasn't paying attention to whre he was was walking at all until he ran into a girl with fair skin and blue hair. She was holding a handful of books that were now scattered all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry levy" he said quickly.

"Its ok." Levy responded while rubbing her elbow tha smacked hard on to a corner of a shelf.

Natsu dropped to his knees and grabbed her arm and looking at her wound. He started to repeat "i'm so sorry."

Levy kept saying "its ok really. its not like you meant to hurt me." She laugh in a soft voice but deep down Natsu knew she was hurting.

Natsu picked up the books of hers and set them on a near by table as Levy sat there wondering what he was going to do. He then came back to her and reached out his hand. Levy grabbed it with her left arm the one that wasn't damaged.

He gently lifted her up off the ground. She was shocked about how easy it was for natsu to lift her up.

"Here let me carry you on my back. Like a piggy back ride." He offered

"N- no Im good its only my right arm not my legs." She said while blushing lightly. She then all of a suddenly got light headed and fell onto Natsu's chest.

"Whoa it doesn't look like you're alright." Natsu crouched on to the ground waving for Levy to grab on. After awhile of pouting and trying to argue Natsu still won.

On the way to the nursing room Natsu said a surprising thing to Levy it was " you look cute when you pout." She turned pink. Natsu had never seen levy pout before or doesnt remember but to him that was very ... cute.

"So what have you been doing." Natsu brought up to make conversation.

"Well I've pulled an all nighter reserching the ever living flower that grows on only the Jeko island. They're really beautiful and smell amazing." She said

Natsu started to chuckle and responded only a teasing way "you're a nerd."

She st ta rted to pout. Natsu didn't see her pout but he had the feeling she was doing it and that made him smile.

She said "Why did you even asked if you didn't want to hear me talk."

"I never said I didnt want to hear you talk. Please contiune I'm enjoying myself. " he said.

"Anyways I want to see one with my own eyes but I wont get to for maybe up to a week because Im so busy on documents." She complained

"Well that sucks." He murmured.

"N-n-natsu." Lucy said while in front of the two. Her eyes started to tear up and she ran off.

"Lucy!" He yelled.

"You should go after her Natsu." Levy said. Natsu then turned his head kept walking towards the nursing room.

"First comes your injurys." Natsu whispered. This made Levy blush and think why her over his boy friend.

They finally arrived to he nursery room. Natsu gently layed Levy down. He brabbed so banages and wrapped them over her wound.

Before he left he said "get some rest and then start reading again, neard." She pouted because of the name calling.

He was on his way to explain things to lucy about the date. On his way he bought a red rose as a gift and to apologize. He was also thinking about Gajeel's meaning of love. Love is always thinking about her repeated in his head.

Right then and there natsu pretty much had one girl on his mind. He ran as fas t as he could. He finally ended up at Lucy's place. He knocked on the door and Lucy opened up the door shocked that natu came at this time, but then quickly remember the image with levy and natsu.

"Lucy I want you to have this as an apology. " natsu said breathing hard and he quickly continued "but im sorry I dont think I like nor love you anymore than a friend."

Natsu then took. When he was thinking about Gajeel's meaning of love he thought of Levy and her wound. He startd walking back the guild until he seen a familiar face walking towards him. It was Gajeel and he also noticed Natsu. When they were crossing each other natsu quickly said "I fallen for **Le** **vy.**

Natsu kept walk and ignored the reaction of Gajeel. Gajeel stood there in shock looking back at Natsu whom just kept walking. Gajeel just couldn't think of anything but somehow it was his fault for Natsu liking Levy.

* * *

 **Thank you for the view and sstay awhile longer you never know you just might like this pairing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks for sticking around and seeing this through.**

 **As always could you please review and if you want fav or follow the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

Days flew by since the incident with lucy. Lucy was sad, Gajeel was worrying about something and Natsu was missing. No one in the guild knew what was going on with those three. It was quite until Natsu walked right in the room.

Everyone was surprised and gathered around him but Lucy and Gajeel. They asked him where he has been and he only answered with the great signature smile of his. He walked towards Gajeel and whispered "meet me at the tree from that night." He then walked out of the guild and Gajeel quickly followed after chugging his drink down.

They both stood at the tree. There was an awkward silence for a good minute. Gajeel was about to say something until Natsu looked up at him with a serious face.

Natsu said "beat the living crap out of me." He set down his backpack down very gently by the tree. He then spread out his arms urging for him to do beat him.

"Whats the meaning of this salamander?" Gajeel demanded.

"You know damn well what the meaning of this is Gajeel! " He shouted.

"I'm not going to beat you up salamander." He looked away. He really wanted take the chance Natsu was giving him so bad.

"What are you doing? Are you hiding your feelings Gajeel. You're truly pathetic. It's like you're saying you already lost, throwing in the towel and running away." Natsu kept insulting him. He didn't want to say those words but thats what he felt like. He also knew Gajeel would feel better if he did this.

"Salamander remember when I said I wasn't going to beat you up nor beat the living crap out of you. What I meant was im not only just going to do that. Im going to put you in a coma." Gajeel responded.

Natsu then smiled. He knew he had the fish on the hook. This only wasn't just for Gajeel's sake it was also meant for him. For the past few days when he has been gone he felt guilty. He knew he deserved this and he was going to self serve his karma by this ass kicking he was about to get. He just couldn't get out of his guilt fom Lucy and Gajeel unless he did this.

Gajeel smiled back "I'm not going easy on you." He said with his hands turning into iron.

Gajeel leaped and punched him in the face causing him to do many flips going back words. He got up spitting out blood and murmuring "is that all you got."

Gajeel ran up on him and upper cutted him. While was in the air Gajeel leaped even higher and elbowed his gut causing even more blood to come out of his mouth. Gajeel picked him up with his left hand and punched him repeatedly in the gut with his right hand going as fast as fifty miles per hour. He dropped him but stuck up his knee so Natsu's back would make contact. He bounced up and Gajeel did a round house kick.

Natsu then got up with his blood all over him. He was covered with with deep cuts and a bloody smile on his face "if thats all you can do for Levy then you should just drop out right now." Natsu said.

"You're not in a coma yet so im not done yet." He said talking a huge breath of air and then went after Natsu.

Every punch served a purpose when it connected. Gajeel knew he couldnt lose to Natsu. He didn't even know what love was a week ago and now he is supposed to be some guy who knew everything about love and feelings.

* * *

Time passed and the sun was setting. Natsu spent his first day back getting his ass kicked by Gajeel. At the end he was laying on the ground knowingly he could barely stand. Gajeel finally walked up to him.

Instead of punching him he reached out his hand and noding Natsu to grab it. He barely had enough energy to grab it but he still managed. Gajeel pulled him up on to his feet and then shifted his hand to more of a man hand shake.

"No hard feelings from here on out." Gajeel said and Natsu responded with a smile. Gajeel continued "but I definitely wont lose to you no matter what it is besides a fight." Gajeel went into a whisper at the last part of his statemet.

Gajeel walked away feeling alot better than he did for the past few days.

Natsu barely but surely made it to the tree and picking up his back pack which held a jar in within. After that he slowly tried to make his way to the guild to aid himself. By doing that he had to hold himself up with the support of many buildings on the way back. He left quite a few blood splatters on the road there from him puking up blood.

By the time he reached the guild it was pitch dark out. He opened the doors of the guild. He wondered why they were unlocked but he didn't think long about it because of the pain he was going through.

Foot steps came from the hall way. He was thinking a robbery right now is the worst he couldn't even speak because he was using the the last of his strength on standing and walking.

"W-whos there. You shouldn't be messing with faiy tail." A somewhat familiar voice said. The person soon appeared when the moon light shined through the windows showing both of them. There stood levy and Natsu gazing upon each other.

Natsu smiled and then collapsed on to the ground passing out from his injury. Scared Levy called his name and after awhile had to drag him to the nursery room. There she put on medicine to his deep wounds and then covering him up with bandages.

When she was doing this she quickly recalled to when Natsu was doing the same when she was injured. After natsu was covered In bandages she looked at Natsu and thought he was pretty adorable when he slept.

She then looked at the blood that coverd the floor through out the hallway where she had dragged Natsu. She knew she had to clean it all up she quickly pouted and thought Natsu has been causinging her trouble more than usual. As she discarded the thought she started getting rid of the blood.

* * *

She finally finished and walked into the room where Natsu was at. Entering the room she noticed Natsu sitting up.

She quickly worried and said "you need rest!" As she said that she pushed him down not noticing she was hurting him.

Finally having the strength to speak he whispered "you're hurting me."

"Oh im sorry!" She said worrying even more.

He continued "its alright, nerd" He chuckled a little knowing doing that would hurt him, but he didn't want to show weakness in front of her.

He lifted his arm and hand which seem like a ton and pointed at his backpack and said "open it."

She pointed at herself confirming he meant her. She quickly realized how stupid she looked, but Natsu nodded ignoring how stupid the question was.

Levy open the backpack noticing there was a jar in it. She gently pulled it out and noticed what it was. It was the flower she has been wanting to see for awhile now. It was even more beautiful in person than the books had it look like. She then forgave him for the trouble he caused and quickly forgetting he ever caused trouble for her. Filled with excitement she then jumped on Natsu giving him a big hug.

She quickly backed away remembering that her touching him hurt. She looked and noticed that natsu said nothing. She looked up and realized he had already fell asleep. She stared at him with a smile and as a gift she moved his hair out of the way and kissed him on the forehead.

She stood up smiling and whispered "thanks, Natsu." She put the flower in her hair. She walked out the room very happy going back to her studies which she'd been doing before Natsu walked in, but of ourse she didnt mind.

* * *

 **Thanks for viewing this chapter and I hope you guys stay for many more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you could review that would make my day thanks :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

 **Levy's POV**

Levy woke up at the desk in the library. She sat up properly and streched with a yawn. When she put on her glasses she noticed a certain pink haired boy on the other side of the desk also sleeping. She soon realized how close their faces were while they were sleeping.

Her whole face turned pink and she kind of jump not knowing she woke up Natsu, but he barely had his eyes open. While she jumped in the chair, it became unbalanced and the chair started to fall backwards.

She then yelped from being scared until she noticed she never hit the ground. She opened up her eyes and realized natsu had a hold of her so she felt relaxed and safe. She looked at how Natsu had a hold of her. She then jumped out of the chair.

"You're supposed to be resting for your injuries." She shouted.

"Technically I was sleeping. I just came to a place where I rather wanted to sleep." He said with a smirk. he quickly continued "two I have no more injuries thanks to you Levy." He said with a one of a kind of smile that would be a woman killer.

"By the way Levy do you want to go to the fair with me? Its my treat since you helped me out." He said.

"Su-sure." She responded. She went to grab one of the two tickets that Natsu had pulled out.

He quickly jerked his hand back. His face was getting close to Levy's and he whispered whispered in her ear saying "but of course as a date."

* * *

Levy wanted a change of view instead of sitting in the old dusty library. She walked in to the guild hall and sat at an empty table and cracked open a book. The book was about the flower she has been studying. She then touched the flower that was still in her hair and smiled. Doing this reminded her about last night with Natsu.

She was so happy when she got the flower from Natsu. She finally realized a question that she didn't ask Natsu. It was how he got his injuries.

"HEEEEEY, Levy!" Two males were waving there hands in from of Levy.

"Huh. Sorry I was in deep thought, Droy and Jet." She said while they both sat down.

"We can all see that, gihee." Gajeel said walking towards them.

She was there surrounded by three other boys but she was soon to find out that out of the three boys she didn't think about none of them. She was only thinking of Natsu and what he had whispered to her in the library.

"Hey umm Levy." Gajeel said while starting to blush. She looked at him and he then continued "tonight there is this fair and i was wondering if you would like to go with me."

"No fair I was going to ask her that." Jet argued.

"Well it looks like you weren't as fast as you usually are Jet, gihee." Gajeel quickly replied to jet.

"But I wa-" Droy tried to argue also before getting interrupted by Gajeel and Jet telling him to shut up.

Levy tired to end the fighting but the wouldn't stop. She quickly remembered Natsu whispering to her saying it was a date and she agreed with her blushing and a nod. He left her alone in the library saying he'll come by to escort her there. She realized she had to break the news to them.

"Um im sorry but im already going with someone." Levy said looking down and embarrassed.

"Who is the lucky bastard." Droy and Jet said in unison.

"Fuck. He beat me to it." He said and stomped away continuing to shout " I woke up early for this. How did he beat me to the punch?"

* * *

Hours later Levy stood outside the guild. She wore sandals and a sky blue sun dress with the flower Natsu got for her in her hair.

Natsu walked up to her wearing red and black matching collard t shirt and shorts with sunglasses.

He put out his hand offering her to take it and so she did. On the way to the fair it was awkward silence because many people Natsu and Levy knew were very shocked that they were going together. They were completely opposite. she quickly thought why was Natsu doing all of this with her?

They finally reached the fair and Natsu's first suggestion was the photo booth. Levy didn't want to because she was she, but Natsu convinced her by saying everything well be ok and sealing the deal with a great smile.

First photo [ Levy looked shy and Natsu was making a weird face with his tongue out ]

Second photo [ Levy was looking at Natsu with the same face but with his hands in the air ]

Third photo [ Levy was laughing really hard while Natsu sat there wonder why she was laughing ]

Forth photo [Levy was finally feeling comfortable and was wearing Natsu's sunglasses holding Natsu back as he tried to grab them ]

After the photos and no more awkwardness they walked around playing games and trying to win prizes. Natsu Won a necklace and gave it to Levy. Before no time she was dragging Natsu around and pointing at places where she wants to go.

She somehow convinced Natsu to ride one of the rides with her with asking many times and ending her sentence with a pure smile as Natsu thought.

Right when Natsu got on to the ride he thought no regrets. Even though he thought about regretting it multiple times while the ride was about to go down the first hill. He already felt sick because of the motion but he started to get nervous of knowing what was going to happen next.

Levy was screaming down the ride scared while Natsu was trying to prevent himself from puking. With his sick body he was moving easily in the cart and felt like he was going to slip out of it at any moment.

Once the ride ended he felt like he had never loved the land more than now. Levy started to laugh at him while he was kissing the ground.

Levy asked "One last ride please?" She said making the e go on for a very long time. She even put on puppy eyes to try and convince him.

Natsu looked away and murmured "f-fine."

They were in line for a ferris wheel and Natsu was hoping it wasn't as bad as their last ride. When they got in the sat on opposite sides and the ride started up. he was surprised when he didn't feel any sickness and so was Levy. He thought it was just like riding Happy for some reason.

"This is soooo cool!" He shouted and she giggled.

His shouting stopped and Levy was wondering why he stopped. He then turned to her with a serious face. He walked towards her and putting his arm behind her. he put his other hand on her chin which had her eyes on his. He whispered "will you accept this kiss, Levy."

Shocked about what he said she still willingly nodded and thats when they both had a kiss for answers.

* * *

 **Thanks for the view and stick around.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry i haven't updated in awhile.**

 **Im also sorry this won't be a very long chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

Quickly after they both got really embarrassed. Levy covered her face and Natsu start to double guess his actions.

Was this the right thing to do? Even after getting my ass beat by Gajeel i still feel guilty for doing such a thing. These thoughts flooded Natsu's head.

Levy on the other hand was accepting of it. Maybe Natsu was the guy she wanted. He is nice, gentle, and is very cute when he blushes.

When the ride ended Natsu ran out with out a second guess. But before he could do so Levy tugged on the bottom of his sleeve.

Natsu turned around and witness Levy right behind him. This causing him to blush even more.

He took her hand and kissed it gently.

He said "I think i like you, but for now i just need time to think of all my actions."

Before she could ask what he meant by that, Natsu was already gone. She also wanted to tell him she liked him too.

* * *

Natsu needed something to distract him. He went to Fairy tail's guild hall and picked a random mission.

He ran off with out even looking at the mission he choose.

On his way of walking he noticed the mission was to go to another country.

He thought this was good. A long mission where he can think and get his mind under control.

He ended up in the forest where he heard a rustle.

He turned around and said "whos there?"

"Umm sorry." A familiar voice said. After the voice Lucy popped out of the bushes.

she mentioned "i was going to take that mission but you stormed in to the Guild and took it right in front of me."

"oh sorry." he said while chuckling. He continued "then do you want to go on the mission with me?"

* * *

Levy was feeling down and still thinking about what Natsu was thinking.

She spent the whole next day taking a rest in her room.

She just layed in her bed thinking only about Natsu. How has Natsu been apart of her life so suddenly? Why did she like him now and not out of all the time she knew him.

She also wondered why Natsu had started to like her suddenly now.

Is this the way it is suppose to be?

The next day she spent her time reading a book in the Guild hall waiting for Natsu to come through.

To her surprise he never entered.

Gajeel walked up to Levy asking "What are you waiting for?"

"oh ummm na - na - natsu." She managed to mumble.

"After the ass beating i did to him he still doing way better than i am?!" Gajeel shouted.

Levy started to analyze what Gajeel just said. The ass beaten he gave Natsu? Was Gajeel the reason why Natsu came in bleeding and half dead.

"Yo - you're the reason why Natsu was hurt that night?" Levy built up the courage to ask.

Gajeel was shocked. He was the reason why he was injured but it wasn't all his fault. Natsu egged him on.

Levy looked down and murmured "It was you? Am i right."

Gajeel couldn't hide it from her. He confessed "it was me." As he put his head down in shame.

Levy stared at him in disappointment and said "baka!" As she ran out of the hall.

This whole month has been a down fall for him and Levy. Ever since Natsu had to come in to play.

He is causing me so much trouble. Only if he was gone... Gajeel thoughts turned negative.

* * *

It was getting dark and Natsu was getting tired.

"Lets take a rest here." Natsu said tired.

"oh ok." Lucy said.

After they had a fire going Natsu fell asleep quickly after.

Lucy sat by the fire that Natsu made with her head resting on her knees and arms wrapped around them.

Lucy looked at Natsu and thought about what she saw.

She had seen the situation at the fair with Natsu and Levy and him kissing her hand.

Was it because of levy, that Natsu didn't like me. she wondered.

She glanced at a Knife in Natsu's back pack.

Random thoughts went through her mind and none of them were any good.

One thoguht stood out the most in her mind as she took out the knife in Natsu's bag.

The thought was if i can't love him then no one can...

* * *

 **AN: What a twist. will she actually perform this action.**

 **Any ways thanks for the view and if you have time please leave a review any would help. Thanks.**


End file.
